paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Make a Group (Part 2)
This story was created by Seraphinathesearchpup. Please do not make any changes without her permission. Summary The Plot Opaque is about half-way through his story of how he and the new Pup Cadets met, and here he continues the story: this time getting on to the other pups! Note: If you haven't read Part 1, then I would suggest reading it. Contains Italian, and no, I did not use Google Translate. I took an Italian exam in summer 2018 and passed it with flying colours, but if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, just let me know on my message wall. The Story PART 2 FOUR MONTHS LATER Opaque still had the bandage on his nose, wandering around the streets of London. He had a great deal to thank the vet for, especially for the fake collar and making great friends with Fennec. Unfortunately, after what had happened to his owner and parents (and potentially sister!), he was frightened at the fact that he might be found by the guy who did this to his family. A certain Dachshund was digging in a bin on the corner of the street for some food, when Opaque passed by. She perked her head up with an old sandwich in her mouth and jumped down to greet the new stranger. ??? (muffled): Hey, who are you? Opaque: O-O-Opaque. You? Nia: I'm Nia. (puts down the sandwich and stares at his neck) Wow, you're domesticated. I wish I was, but I haven't the guts to ask someone or face the catchers. Opaque: Oh, no, no, no, this is fake. Nia: Well then, where do you live? Opaque (reluctantly): Nowhere. My parents and owner were shot a few months back. Nia: Oh, so you're the son of the two dogs and the pound receptionist was your owner, right? Opaque was stunned at how she knew this. He opened his mouth to say something, but Nia interrupted. Nia: Before you ask, I read this. (holds up an old newspaper) Hey, you can live with me. Opaque (still rather nervously): Where do you live, then? Nia pointed to a cardboard box by the bin with some old papers below it, probably used for a bed. Opaque was just about to ask how it was like in there, but yet again, Nia asked him a question. Nia (curiously): What's with the bandage? Do you have a cold? It's a bit extreme for a dog to wear that when he's just a little bit under the weather. O''paque stared at his bandage, which he should have taken off a long time ago.'' Opaque (slightly embarrassed): (blushes) Oh, heheh, this thing. (pulls off the bandage) Just then, a loud howl was heard from a big, tall monument in the distance. Opaque: It came from that big, uh, thing that lifts up! Nia: (gasps) Tower Bridge! Come on, let's go and find out what's going on! Scene change: Opaque's Future Pup Cadets Badge Up on the top of Tower Bridge, a tall man was holding a Labrador by his tail, and he had a dagger in his hand. Using it, he slashed off the pup's collar and it fell into the river Thames far down below. He then held the squirming pup over the edge of the bridge. Labrador (scared): B-B-But what d-did I do w-w-rong, Mr... um... er... Man (menacingly): Everything. And by the way, the name is Sprint Addington. (lets go of the pup) Bye bye, fluff-ball. The pup screamed as he plummeted down, but just before he hit the water, he felt something warm grab his tail. And this time, it wasn't a Mafia worker. Nia was dangling off the bridge, holding him with all her might. Nia: It's OK. You're safe now. (to Opaque) Opaque, pull us up! The two were up in no time. The Labrador's heart was still racing after that fall, and was struggling to breathe. He then collapsed on the ground out of fatigue and shock. The pups were trying to get him up again, but they heard some screaming coming from down below. The pups looked down and saw a Mongrel trying her best to swim away from a ferry that was on a collision course with her. She was petrified, and was yelping for help. The others looked on as the ship was getting closer, but Opaque seemed rather nervous. He finally took a deep breath, exhaled and ran down the side of Tower Bridge. He then leaped off the edge, hitting the dog in the river sideways, knocking them both out of the way of the ship and, to Opaque's utter dismay, into the water. After about 2 seconds, they both came up and slowly swam to shore. They came out coughing and sputtering as Nia and Paki ran to meet them and help them out. Mongrel (thankfully): Ti ringrazio per salvarmi dalla nave. Non lo farei mai senza di lei. Non so come ringraziarla abbastanza. (Thank you for saving me from the ship. I would never have done it without you. I don't know how to thank you enough.) Opaque (confused): What? I mean... I'm sorry, I don't understand. Puria (slowly, hesitantly, with a heavy Italian accent): I am sorry, I am not very good at English. I was just thanking you for saving me. By the way, I'm Puria. Paki: It's our pleasure, (tries an Italian accent) signora. Puria: (giggles) You funny. Just then, a Grey Wolf sneaked past the hustle and bustle of London's crowds and came up to them. Wolf: Hey there. Pups (worried): Uh, hi? Wolf (reassuring): It's OK, there's no need to be scared. I just saw the rescue of the grey, uh... sorry, I'm terrible at dog breeds. Anyway, I was hoping you could help us with another pup about your age. He's stuck up on a high flag mast, and we don't know how to get him down. Opaque: Well, don't worry, sir, I'm sure we'll have him down in no time. Wolf: Thank you. Follow me. Scene change: Puria's Future Pup Cadets Badge The pups followed the wolf and eventually came to the flag mast where a Golden Retriever was dangling. A Siberian Husky was looking upwards, trying to calm him down. Husky: Listen, you will come down safely, I know it. Retriever (scared): Says the pup who's never met pirates before! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The husky looked confused and stared back up at the helpless pup. Husky: (thinks) Pirates? What does this have to do with pirates? (notices group of pups and wolf) Oh good, Meteor's here with help (to wolf) Meteor, you're back! But we need to hurry. This pup won't be able to hold himself on that mast for much longer. Meteor: Thanks for the tip, Lantern. You're the best (briefly nuzzles Lantern) Now, young saviour pup, do you have any idea of what we could do? Opaque (flattered): (thinks) Young saviour pup? Oh, please! That's too much of a compliment for me. (to Meteor) I have an idea, but we'll need a sheet. Meteor: That's the thing. There are no sheets around. That's why I came to see you. Opaque: OK. Suddenly, a light bulb struck in his head, and he knew what to do. Opaque: Guys, we all need to bunch up in a tight line in height order. Nia (puzzled): Why? Opaque: Trust me. Puria (ordering): You heard what he said! Forza! Bunch up! They all got into Opaque's formation just before the Retriever slipped and fell. He landed on everyone's backs, and rolled downwards onto the ground, landing on his feet. Retriever: (whispers) It worked. (excitedly, shouting) I'm alive! I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'M ALIVE! WOOHOO!!! Paki: Well, what do you know? It actually worked. A huge grin appeared on Opaque's face. A Jack Russell Terrier peeked out of a high apartment window from above, wondering what on Earth was going on down on the ground floor. Terrier: What's going on down there? A loud crashing sound was heard as a squirrel jumped through the window. Then the Terrier was snatched and pulled back into the apartment, before there was a quiet ripping and tingling sound and the Terrier was thrown out of the window, without her collar. Luckily, the street pups had stayed in formation, so the falling puppy rolled down their backs, this time landing on her own. Terrier: Ouch. Retriever: What happened up there? Terrier (annoyed): Maybe I was kicked out of my house and thrown through a window at least 4 stories above the ground. What happened here? Puria pointed up to the flag mast, which was now covered in scratches. Terrier: Oh, OK. Do you guys mind if I bunk up with you? Opaque: Sure. You are now officially a member of the, um... Street Dog Gang! Meteor, Lantern and Retriever: Can we come along, too? Opaque: I don't see why not. There's just one problem. Terrier: What is it? Nia: We don't even know your names yet! New pups: Oh, right. A little Irish Setter puppy about the same age as the others with several scratches on her was calling out with her little, squeaky, Australian voice. She seemed worried and scared. Setter (scared): Sis? Savannah? It's me, your little fluff-ball. Sis? (starts sobbing) SIS! The poor little pup collapsed on the ground, crying. Lantern walked up to her. Lantern: Hey. Are you OK? Setter (crying): NO! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND I CAN'T FIND MY SISTER! Lantern (reassuring): Shh, shh, come on, calm down. I can be your new sister. Setter (still sobbing): Really? Lantern: Yes, and you and I can have lots of fun together. The others were watching the scene from where they were before. A little tear escaped Meteor's eye. Meteor: (sniff) I know she'll grow up to become a good mother. Scene change: Athena's future Pup Cadets Badge SIX MONTHS LATER The Street Dog Gang was rather big now, bigger than Opaque thought it would be with 9 members. They were himself, Nia, Paki, Puria, Blaze (the Retriever), Lantern, Athena (the Setter), Meteor and Tessa (the Terrier). They were all having a rest in Nia's box house, which had grown in size by a reasonable amount, when they heard something going on outside. There was howling, rapid pawsteps, and two guys talking to themselves. Suddenly, their box was overturned by one of the two people. Opaque recognised them instantly. '' 1st Man: Oy, Larry! Check out what I've found! Lots of stray dogs and a wolf! Opaque: (''thinks) Oh great, it's Larry and Steve. The last two people we need right now. Larry: Don't be stupid, Steve. They're all domesticated, see? They're all wearing tags. And someone must have signed lots of papers to have a pet wolf. Opaque: (thinks) Phew! They fell for the fake collars! Steve: But Larry... Larry: No buts. Anyways, we've already got one dog. Let's take him back to the pound. Steve let out a huge groan and followed Larry with a Spaniel in his hook, but Paki stopped them both in their tracks. '' Paki: Let him go. He's my friend. Larry: Wait, you can talk? Never mind about that. Now Steve, what do you think about this? Steve: That he's not domesticated! Larry (exasperated): (''thinks) Why do I even ask? (to Paki) Very well. How long have you two known each other, then? Paki: Actually, this is the first time I'm meeting him. Now if you'll excuse me, (removes hook from Spaniel) My new friend... (whispers) What's your name? Spaniel: (whispers) Fleming. It's Fleming. Paki: (to Larry) My new friend Fleming and I must be going. Catch you later. Fleming (giggling): (whispers) Lol. The gang walked away from the confused catchers. Paki put his front right leg around Fleming's back. Paki: Welcome to the gang, Fleming. (Flashback ends) Opaque: A couple of weeks later, Tessa would keep on telling us about her craving for music in the form of her catchphrase, and about three weeks into this, we found the stuff outside of here. Now, does anyone here have a musical instrument? Tessa's said enough about pianos. All the pups (apart from Logan of course) laughed and the new members were warmly welcomed by the four original pups. End songCategory:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pup Cadets Story Category:Pup Cadets Stories Category:Parts Category:Fanon part Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon